Damn Hot Cocoa
by Joce
Summary: What is Pony getting at the store... Why is he with Tim at the STORE of all places? Stupid Soc's always jumping Greasers when theySoc are drunk. Merry Christmas!


**Damn Hot Cocoa**

Joce: Yay! After this one, I'll be half way done with my Christmas fics for "The Outsiders"! I won't make it in time for the rest. ((Whines and flails her arms.))

Mixen: Um… This one is another fluff, Soda/Pony. Yes, incest and slash, don't like, go away. ((Wonders how many times he has to say that.))

Joce: WTF? Dude just called me a weak girl! Be right back while I rip his nuts off and feed them to him with a spoon! ((Stomps off.))

Mixen: Um… Right then… There's another reason you don't make Jocey mad… Haha. Oh well, guess I'll type the story up for her. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN "The Outsiders"! The lovely S. E. Hinton does, give her all the wonderful credit, she made the sexy characters! ((Mixen sits there and wonders why Joce typed that… shrugs and types on.))

(v-v)(v-v)(v-v)(v-v)(v-v)

Sodapop Curtis sat there, staring at the TV boredly. He yawned before turning the TV off and throwing the remote at Two-Bit Matthews who had to add his bit of drama attached to being "attacked" by the remote.

"It's got me Soda! Run while you still can!" Two-Bit yelled, pretending to wrestle with the remote. Soda rolled his eyes and Johnny Cade laughed a little, sitting between Soda and Dallas Winston who was puffing smoke up in the air, trying to see what shapes came out.

"It's a remote Two-Bit." Soda said, raising an eyebrow. Darrel Curtis walked by Two-Bit, but now without kicking him in the head. Two-Bit yelped and lay on the ground, acting defeated.

"Called for back up… I've been defeatedddd…" Two-Bit droned.

"It's at times like these you wish Mickey Mouse was on for a very long time…" Steven Randle muttered, rubbing his temples.

"Hey Superman, where's Pony anyhow?" Two-Bit asked.

"He said he was going to the store, Tim went with him." Darry said, reading a section in the newspaper.

"Tim Shepard went with Pony?" Two-Bit asked, surprised.

"Yup, seemed like he wanted to talk to Pony about something too." Darry said, scanning the next section.

"Interesting… Might want to get a doctor Superman!" Two-Bit chirped, laughing.

"And why's that?" Darry asked, raising an eyebrow at the joker.

"'Cause you never know when Pony'll come back pregnant from his trips with his friends!" Two-bit said laughing.

Dally choked on his cigarette, pounding his chest slightly. Johnny coughed a couple times, like as if he were choking on air and Steve clapped Two-Bit upside the head while Soda and Darry spluttered, trying to regain their composure.

"He's a guy you idiot." Steve muttered, putting his hand to his own forehead.

"What's that matter?" Two-Bit asked, grinning.

"You saying you'll end up pregnant from all those girls?" Steve asked, staring him down.

"Girls don't have se-" Two-Bit began but Ponyboy Curtis came into the house, receiving stares from everyone, Tim Shepard behind him.

"What did I miss?" Pony asked, suspiciously.

"Not much." Steve muttered, looking darkly at Two-Bit who was laughing like crazy again. Pony shrugged and walked into the kitchen with the groceries followed by Tim who set them on the table. Pony told him he'd take care of the groceries so he came back out into the living room.

"Tim, any Soc's want anything?" Darry asked, not looking up from his paper.

"Couple of them tried to jump him in the store when I went off to grab some cigarettes but Curly knocked one of the fuckers out," Tim said darkly, "By then I heard them and ran over to see what was up."

"What did they want?" Soda asked from the sofa, snuggled down with a blanket covering him and Johnny.

"Don't know; they hadn't known Curly was there – they had chains and blades, so I'm figuring it wasn't something good." Tim muttered, looking slightly peeved.

"They were gonna – damn them, how low can they get?" Dally roared, jumping up from the sofa, storming out of the house.

"Um… I'll go talk to him." Johnny said, standing up and walking quickly after him.

"Hey! Wait up! If you're going to Buck's… Wait up!" Two-Bit yelled, jumping up and running out the door, yelling a "Happy Holidays" back to the group. Steve looked over at Darry.

"Hey Superdope, could I get a ride over to the movies? I'm supposed to meet Evee in like ten minutes or something." Steve muttered.

"Not if you keep calling me Superdope." Darry said, raising an eyebrow.

"… Darry, could I get a ride over to the movies?" Steve asked again, staring back.

"Sure, why not." Darry said, setting his newspaper aside.

"In other news, I don't think the Soc's want to mess with us Greasers anymore today. One said something about, 'Screw Christmas' and 'they stronger on Christmas or something?' I don't know what's up, but I think they musta' been drunk again," Tim said, he waved farewell to everyone, walking out of the house, "Later."

"Sounds like something the Soc's do. Always drunk when they jump us, always drunk at rumbles. No wonder we whoop them all the time." Darry said. He stood and grabbed his coat, walking out the door followed by Steve who waved goodbye to Soda since neither of them could even see Pony. Steve winked at Soda.

"Good luck." Steve said, walking out of the house laughing.

Soda looked bewildered… then noticed he and Pony were the only ones home. He gulped, and then thought, 'Damn.'

Pony came walking out of the kitchen a few minutes later, walking slowly and carefully, he grinned at Soda, "Soda… Guess what I made."

"Um… Chocolate milk?" Soda guessed.

"Close." Pony said, laughing slightly.

"Oh! I know! Hot cocoa!" Soda cheered eagerly, eyes wide.

"Right, yours has extra sugar." Pony added with a grin.

"You know me oh so well." Soda said, laughing. Pony set the mugs on the table and Soda sat on the ground, offering to let Pony come sit in his lap beneath the blanket. Pony stood there for a moment, as if dazed, staring at Soda.

"Hey Pony, you ok?" Soda asked, concerned.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry." Pony said, shaking his head slightly before moving forward and 'claiming' his spot in Soda's lap. Soda reached forward and grabbed a mug.

"Which is this one?" Soda asked.

"Mine." Pony said, laughing. Soda grinned and set it down, grabbing the other and sipping it carefully, his yes widened slightly before he set it down.

"Oh my god…" Soda murmured.

"Did I do something wrong?" Pony asked, concerned.

"No, that's not it… It's just… It tastes exactly like how mom used to make it…" Soda murmured, hugging Pony. Pony smiled.

"Yeah, I always used to help mom make the cocoa, remember?" Pony said, poking Soda in the forehead.

Soda laughed a little, "Yeah. I remember."

Both sat there in silence for a moment, before Pony looked up.

"Hey Soda…" Pony began.

"Yeah?" Soda asked, still looking up.

"I have two questions." Pony said.

"Ok, shoot." Soda said, grinning.

"First one is, do you think mom and dad are watching us right now? The gang I mean." Pony said with a curious look on his features.

"I'm sure they are Pone." Soda said, flashing him a grin.

"The second one is… What's that poking me in the back?" Pony asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Oh shit…' Soda thought, his eye twitched.

"Um… Merry Christmas Pone… drink your cocoa before it gets cold." Soda said, trying to avoid the question.

"Soda! Answer!" Pony whined.

Soda laughed nervously, "Merry Christmas Pone, I love you."

"Fine, be that way… I love you too Soda, Merry Christmas." Pony said, sticking his tongue out at his brother.

(v-v)(v-v)(v-v)(v-v)(v-v)

Joce: LMFAO! You can not tell me that was not a funny ending! ((Rolls on the ground laughing.))

Mixen: Welcome back, Jocey.

Joce: Two-Bit was acting like a bit of a crackhead… I know… ((Shifty eyed.)) Thank you, Xen.

Mixen: Please review people. ((Pouts cutely.))


End file.
